


Guest Star or More?

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew goes converse shopping in California where he meets someone perfect for the next episode he's directing or maybe more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Star or More?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my very first work on this site usually I'm over a Fanfiction, and usually I write for Criminal Minds itself never behind the scenes or what ever you guys call it over here, but um I hope you like and please give this a kudos if you do, and leave a comment I guess

Matthew walked around the converse shop, the shop had literally just opened so it was empty except for the cashier and the manager it was seven am after all, he usually did his shopping early so he wasn't swarmed by paparazzi, he was just looking over shoes to see if he found something that caught his eye, and something sure did, but it wasn't shoes, it was really really long black hair, needle straight, pitch black hair, except of the single royal purple streak, and the other hot pink on the opposite side the crown was clipped up in the back, he studied her figure from head to toe, her hair was a little past her butt, hiding her daisy dukes a bit, she was wearing black fishnet stockings under the jeans, socks that were around an inch under her knees, mismatched like his, one white with purple polka dots the other purple with white polka dots, plain black high top converses with white caps and laces, she had her phone in one hand and earbuds stuck in her ears as she walked along looking at shoes and clothes.

He slowly approached her from behind as she looked at a pair of blood red shoes, he could hear the faint sounds of Avril Lavigne's "Rock N Roll" seeping through the earbuds, yes she was playing it that loud, he tapped on her shoulder causing her to jump, she quickly turned around and paused the music, looking at him with wide eyes, she was beautiful no doubt but it was her eyes that really caught his attention

"Can I help you?" she asked as he studied her eye color

"Are those natural?" he asked pointing at her eyes

"Oh sorry yeah it kinda makes people uncomfortable," she apologized putting on her shades

"No," he said pulling them back off, "They're quite intriguing, are they natural?"

"Yeah I'm a heterochromia albino, or it's what the doctor says?" one of her eyes were purple and not regular violet that people with Alexandria's Genesis are born with, like deep, dark royal purple to match her hair, while the other was literally hot pink to match the other streak in her hair

"That is so cool," he said as she turned back around and picked up the pair of shoes before turning to face him "A-are you free anytime today?"

"Right now,"

"Would you like to have coffee with me?" he said still gazing at her eyes 

"Sure lemme just pay for these, Nikki by the way," she said extending her arm

"Matthew," he said shaking her hand

"You look familiar,"

"Criminal Minds?"

"Never seen it, sounds cool though," she said as they strolled to the counter

"Suburban Gothic?"

"There it is! Matthew Gray Gubler?"

"It's pronounced Goobler actually," he said as she tried her best not to burst out laughing "Yeah I get that a lot," he said with a smile as the cashier passed her the shoes in a bag, they both left the shop chatting with smiles on their faces

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to give this a Kudos if you like and leave your thoughts in the comments I really appreciate it thanks again


End file.
